3 jours en Enfer
by Neij
Summary: Zoro s'est encore perdu, mais cette fois, Sanji aurait mieux fait de se taire... Zoro/Sanji un nouveau chapitre ! Il faut persévérer ! M  première partie  VENU ! Bonnes vacances !
1. Chapter 1

Sanji se passa la main dans les cheveux, passablement énervé. « Putain, cet enfoiré d'épéiste de mes deux ! C'est pas possible de PAS avoir de sens de l'orientation ! Une preuve de plus que c'est un taré anormal ! »

Il parcourait la ville depuis 2 heures entières, et ce crétin demeurait introuvable. « Bordel, mais où ce con a-t-il bien pu aller ? Bon, réfléchissons. Si on suit sa logique, il prend toujours les chemins les plus improbables. Voyons … le port est indiqué vers la droite, il a dû confondre avec la gauche et partir par là … Ah putain ! Mais qu'est-ce que je fous moi ! »

Lorsque Zoro avait disparu, l'équipage avait, dans une parfaite synchronisation, poussé un soupir de résignation.

« Mais COMMENT fait-il ? » avait gémi Nami en mordant son T-shirt « Haha ! Il est trop ce gars ! » avait ri Luffy « Nami-san, je pense que c'est une bonne occasion pour le laisser et partir sans lui, ce type est désagréable, et ne sais rien faire à part dormir et se battre. Franchement, on perd notre temps… »

« Sanji ! Tu compte abandonner Zoro ? »

« Luffy, reconnais au moins son inutilité flagrante : l'as-tu déjà vu faire autre chose que manger, se battre, et dormir, de son plein gré ? »

« … il se bat avec toi aussi ! Vous vous engueulez tout le temps tous les deux. » « JUSTEMENT ! »

« Mais … c'est notre ami ! C'est aussi le tien, vous êtes ''nakamas'' ! »

« … tu crois qu'un ami se comporterait comme il le fait avec moi ? Hein ? Il ne m'a JAMAIS témoigné de sympathie, ne s'entend PAS avec moi hormis lors des situations extrêmes, et ne m'a JAMAIS fait le moindre compliment culinaire ! Comment veux-tu que je le considère en retour comme un ''ami'' ? »

« Ben … »

« Sanji-kun, ce poids sur le cœur, depuis combien de temps le supportes-tu ? »

« Urusei, Usopp ! »

Luffy rassembla tout l'équipage hormis Sanji autour de lui

« Les gars, c'est vrai ce qu'il dit ? »

«… oui. On les a jamais vus discuter calmement, mis à part dans les situations graves ou alors ça finit en baston. Ils se cherchent constamment, surtout du côté de Zoro. Il le provoque tout le temps, souvent quand il fait le joli cœur … »

« Il est peut être jaloux … »

« R.. Robin ? »

« Oh pardon, je pensait à voix haute. Ce n'est qu'une des milliers d'hypothèses existantes. »

« … mouais. »

Soudain, Luffy fixa Nami avec de grands yeux « Je sais ! »

« Hein ? »

Il se pencha vers ses amis, et leur chuchota en gloussant « On va les pousser à devenir amis ! »

Les autres lui avaient lancé un regard suspicieux

« Tu comptes faire comment, exactement ? » Luffy ricana « Ben on envoie Sanji chercher Zoro, on leur donne tout le boulot de ravitaillement et tout à faire, en plus de garder le navire, et pendant ce temps-là, on va à l'hôtel, on s'éclate, et quand on rentre, ils seront amis ! » « … Tu es sûr que ça ne va pas empirer les choses ? »

« Moi j'aime bien l'idée de leur laisser les corvées. Ils nous font chier depuis trop longtemps avec leurs histoires, on a parfois failli mourir parce qu'ils étaient trop occupés à s'engueuler ! » « Tu n'as pas tord, Long-nez-kun… on pourrait aussi pousser un peu les choses avec des petits trucs, comme par exemple un jeu ou je ne sais quoi qui ne se fait qu'à deux … » « Super idée, Robin ! » « Bah vous voyez que j'avais raison ! » « Oui c'est con, mais pour une fois, ça peut marcher. » « Yosh ! Alors c'est parti ! » « Dites, heu, je vous dérange pas ? Vous foutez quoi ? »

Luffy se tourna vers lui, et lui déclara avec autorité « Puisque tu as été méchant avec Zoro, tu vas aller le chercher et le ramener au bateau ! »

« Heeeee ? »

« Et ce n'est pas tout, poursuivit Nami, vous allez nous faire le plaisir d'y rester ! Lui a l'interdiction formelle de quitter le navire non-accompagné, ou on ne le retrouvera jamais, et toi tu vas t'assurer de le garder dessus ! Vous aurez ravitaillement, ménage et réparations en charge, tandis que nous traiterons médecines, navigation, informations et petits vêtements sympa ^^ en ville. Nous coucherons à l'hôtel, ce sera plus simple d'être dans le centre-ville afin d'obtenir directement ce dont nous avons besoin. Ah, et nous gardons Luffy pour t'épargner du travail en plus et au cas où il devrait prendre une décision quant à la suite des évènements. Et je vous INTERDIS de casser ou de détériorer QUOI QUE CE SOIT, compris ? » « Ou … oui, Nami-swan. Je … j'y vais … » « UN DERNIERE CHOSE ! » « Aaaah ! … haaaï ? » « Le Log pose sera rechargé dans 3 jours. Soit 2 nuits sur le Vogue Merry. Nous partirons à 18h30 PILE ! Djaa, _good luck and thank you_, Sanji-kun !» « Ha… haï, Nami-swan. »

«Pffffuuu …. » Sanji tira une bouffée de sa cigarette, découragé « Bon sang, 3 jour avec ce shitty-marimo, je vais morfler … »

Et il pesta une dernière fois avant de s'engager dans la ruelle, laissant derrière lui une traînée de fumée.

Il erra dans les avenues, ruelles et autres coupe-gorges divers avant d'apercevoir le sabreur, demandant son chemin à une vieille femme qui faisait ses courses. Elle lui désigna en souriant un coin de rue à sa droite, et il s'éloigna en la remerciant, partant dans la direction opposée, sous l'air mis-amusé mis-inquiet de la vieille. Le cuisinier se plaqua la main sur les yeux, comme pour échapper à la honte qu'il avait de faire équipe avec ce crétin, vérifia que personne à part la femme ne pouvait les voir, et il s'élança vers le Marimo qui grommelait quelque chose comme « Ah oui, je reconnais maintenant … la rue avec des pavés gris et des maisons …. »

Sanji leva les yeux au ciel, avant d'asséner une claque magistrale sur le gazon de face de petit pois. Celui-ci se retourna d'un coup, agrippant la main du cuisinier, qui, surprit par la rapidité du bretteur, ne l'avait pas retirée assez vite.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, kuso-yaro ? » « Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question, abruti ! Ne commences pas à être désagréable, parce que je vais avoir le plaisir de t'avoir dans les pattes pour les 3 prochains jours. Si je te perds dès le premier … » « Attends attends une seconde … c'est quoi cette histoire de 3 jours ? »

« Ferme-là et contentes-toi de me suivre, si tu veux sortir de cette ville. Mais c'est pas vrai, tu peux te la péter avec tes 120 millions, tu pourrais aussi bien mourir de faim dans une impasse. » « Ton boulot, c'est éviter que ça m'arrive, justement. » « Me prends pas pour ta boniche, enfoiré ! » Zoro le toisa, méprisant « Je suis sûr que tu préfèrerais me laisser là à crever, mais pas de chance, les autres ne te laisseraient pas faire. » Le cuisinier lui lança un regard surpris « De quoi tu parles ? Je t'ai pas demandé de crever. A la limite, si tu changeais de personnalité, alors là ce serait parfait. Mais bon, faut pas rêver non plus.» « … tu m'explique pour cette histoire des 3 jours ? »

La question ramena Sanji à la réalité, et il commença, non sans douleurs et grincements de dents, à raconter le coup dans le dos porté par l'équipage « …quelle bande d'enfoirés … » lâchèrent-ils d'une même voix. Ils commencèrent aussitôt à s'engueuler « Arrête de répéter tout ce que je dis ! » « Teme, j'espère que tu ne parlais pas de Nami-swan et de Robin-chwan à l'instant … » La vieille les regardait s'éloigner avec un air attendri « Ah la jeunesse ! Ils ont tant d'énergie, ça fait chaud au cœur ! Et de beaux garçons comme ça, bien bâtis et bien formés par la nature, ce n'est pas un bonheur de les voir comme ça, le même jour et en même temps! » Elle se dit également que le garçon aux cheveux verts avait beaucoup de chance que le jeune blond s'occupe si bien de lui malgré leurs différents, un type qui se goure entre une direction indiquée et un mur à l'opposé, c'est du boulot ...


	2. Première nuit

**Chapitre 2**

Et c'est partie pour … à peu près 3 jours en Enfer. 1ère fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaît … bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : _Cher Oda-sama, pour Noël, je souhaiterais recevoir dans un colis empaqueté dans du papier cadeau décoré-main le thousand sunny, ainsi que l'équipage des Mugiwaras, et, séparément, Ace aux poings ardents vivant si possible_.

Rating : K+ pour l'instant, patientez très chères …

* * *

Ils attinrent le port à la nuit tombée, Sanji ayant passé quatre heures de « bonheur intense » à essayer de retrouver le bretteur dans des endroits si improbables que Nami et Robin l'avait croisé au rayon lingerie d'une boutique (mais elles ne savaient pas si il cherchait réellement Zoro à ce moment-là)

Le cuisinier s'était voilé dans sa dignité –il boudait quoi- et Zoro marchait à côté de lui, tentant de tourner à chaque coin de rue, mais remis aussi sec sur le bon chemin par un coup de pied de son nakama, suivi d'un coup de représaille de l'épeiste.

Une fois à bord, ils furent soulagés de constater que personne n'avait profité de leur absence pour les cambrioler, les 600 millions de prime de l'équipage aidant.

Sanji regarda le sabreur s'approcher du mât, s'y appuyer et s'endormir, calmement.

C'est avec ce même calme qu'il l'insulta copieusement en lui fichant un ou deux _kick_, lui disant qu'il puait et qu'il le faisait chier.

Message reçu : c'est l'heure du bain pour le Marimo. Il se dirigea sans mot dire vers la salle de bain.

Lorsque Sanji fut sûr que Zoro était sous l'eau, il courut à la cuisine vérifier qu'ils avaient encore de quoi faire un dîner et un petit déjeuner convenables. Ouais, ça devrait aller…

Il se décida pour la courge farcie, qui permettait de recycler le légume avec lequel Luffy, Usopp et Chopper avait joué au ballon (avant intervention d'un coq furax qu'on joue avec de la nourriture) sans problème et les restes de viande ayant échappé à l'estomac de Luffy.

Il attaqua la préparation tout de suite, fredonnant un peu, pour tenter d'échapper au malheur dans lequel il était plongé.

Zoro ouvrit la porte de la cuisine avec une relative douceur. Il entra et demanda, beaucoup moins délicatement :

« C'est quoi ce machin ? »

Le cuisinier lui lança un regard désepéré.

« C'est une courge, marimo. Une lointaine cousine à toi, terrestre. C'est un cucurbitacé rampant (je vous jure !), vraisemblablement de couleur orange, avec intérieur viande hachée, oignon et … courge. »

« Ah. »

Le bretteur n'ajouta rien et alla s'asseoir à la table. « Tu vas pas te doucher ? »

« J'ai pris une douche ce matin. » répondit le cuistot, absorbé par sa cuisine.

« Ah. »

Le silence s'installa. Lourd. Pesant. Aucun des deux n'ouvrait la bouche. L'ambiance était plutôt tendue, et le coq annonça finalement que le repas était près.

Ils s'assirent, lancèrent le « Itadakimasu » rituel et se mirent à manger. Le silence persistait.

Sanji reposa brusquement ses couverts, jeta un œil à Zoro et soupira

« Putain, mais pourquoi je suis là avec toi ? Pourquoi est-ce à moi de me coltiner ta sale face de pierre tombale moussue alors que je pourrai en ce moment-même être en train de faire un massage des épaules à Nami-swan ou de servir un café noir à Robin-chwan … »

Piqué par l'air dégoûté du blond, la "pierre tombale moussue" répliqua

« Rien ne t'y oblige, abruti, c'est déjà assez difficile comme ça alors ne viens pas m'emmerder avec tes deux déesses à la c… »

« Je t'interdis de tenir des propos grossiers à leur égard, ou alors tu t'arrêtes de bouffer. Quant à cette obligation, c'est de la justice divine dont il est question. Nami-swan tient vraiment à ce que je reste sur ce bateau 3 jours avec toi et à ce que je fasse toutes les corvées ! Ses désirs sont mes ordres absolus ! »

« …crétin. »

« Pardon ? »

« Non, rien rien. Manges ton cucubittassée ramant et fous-moi la paix. »

Le cuistot ne releva pas et termina son assiette en silence, luttant contre le fou-rire qui le prenait. Un cucubittassée ramant, vraiment. Ce type avait l'esprit tordu.

Il fit la vaisselle rapidement, et leva les yeux au ciel lorsque Zoro se prit une bouteille de rhum.

« Décidemment, t'es pas gâté mon pauvre : des cheveux verts, un haramaki pourri, pas de sens de l'orientation, masochiste, tordu, et alcoolo avec ça. »

« Je t'emmerde, sale drogué volage. Contrairement à d'autres, je tiens l'alcool. »

« Tu insinues que je suis facilement saoul ? Eh bah tu peux te mettre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude, Marimo. »

« C'est facile de parler. Je parie que tu ne tiens même pas un verre de cidre. »

Sanji lui envoya un coup de pied qu'il esquiva sans problème.

« Une chope, en une manche. »

« Ça marche. »

Ils se servirent tous deux une chope de rhum, se lancèrent un regard fier et haineux, et donnèrent le départ.

Chacun manqua de se noyer dans son verre, mais leur esprit de compétition les aurait ranimés aussitôt.

Zoro reposa sa chope, triomphant. Il avait battu un record de vitesse, là. Il tourna la tête pour voir si le Love-Cook avait atteint la première moitié de la sienne, et fut stupéfait de voir qu'il avait également terminé.

Bilan : Match nul.

Ils soupirèrent en même temps, sans s'en rendre compte.

« Bon, j'y vais. »

« Où ? »

« Me coucher, quelle question. »

« Je te rappelle que tu es de garde ce soir. »

« Tu parles. C'est ton tour. »

« Pas du tout, c'est le tien. »

« Ta mauvaise foi me fait honte Marimo. Tu essaies d'échapper à tes obligations ? »

« Ta gueule Ero-cook. C'est à toi de monter la garde cette nuit. »

« Et bah désolé de te décevoir, mais je ne compte pas te remplacer, je vais me coucher dans la cabine. Passes une mauvaise nuit surtout. »

«Navré mais je n'irais pas si je peux dormir dans un lit. Surtout, fais des cauchemars emplis de travestis et autres gays quadragénaires. »

Sanji frissonna en refermant la porte de la cuisine derrière lui. Berk. Ce type était super gore.

Et en plus il passait son tour de garde. Pfu, vraiment…

Il se décida pour un pull, la nuit était fraîche mais très étoilée. Vous vous posez des questions ? Eh bien comme il fallait bien que quelqu'un se tape une nuit blanche à surveiller le navire, le cuisinier allait monter sur la poupe, tenir le rôle du type responsable et il se vengerait du bretteur en lui faisant porter tous les sacs de bouffe le lendemain.

Il sortit, et un petit vent vicieux choisit cet instant pour s'immiscer dans son cou, faisant voleter une ou deux mèches blondes.

« Brr… finalement, c'est peut être pas un si bon plan … mais hors de question de monter dans la vigie, avec ce crétin qui y perd toute l'eau de son corps … »

Il stoppa net quand il vit Zoro, enroulé dans une couverture, la tête levé vers le ciel et plongé dans ses pensées.

Il se détourna pour lancer un regard surpris au Love Cook.

« Des remords, Sourcils en vrille ? »

« C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, crétin. Ta présence est un aveu. »

« Tu es aussi monté. » Puis il lui lança un sourire goguenard « Mais c'est bon, ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'en occupe, tu peux dormir tranquille. »

« Si tu crois que je vais retourner dans la cabine après ça… »

Et il s'assit, à un mètre de l'épeiste : « … je ne bougerais pas d'ici. »

« Comme tu veux, du moment que tu la ferme. »

« Tais-toi Marimo. Tu gâches le spectacle. »

Zoro ne répliqua pas, et, tout comme Sanji, il leva tête vers le ciel.

Cette nuit-là était magnifique. L'absence d'éclairage public de la ville lui donnait un aspect effrayant, mais permettait ainsi une grande clarté la nuit, où l'on pouvait apercevoir les constellations avec netteté.

Sanji était épuisé. Toute la journée à courir, puis les engueulades avec face de petit pois, le repas hyper tendu, la chope de rhum, tout ça l'avait exténué. A présent, le silence qui régnait était reposant. Il cligna des paupières, tentant de rester éveillé, mais son esprit embrumé rendait floue la voûte étoilée. Il s'endormit peu de temps après.

* * *

Et voilà pour le premier jour... pfu, j'suis crevée ... une petite review pour une nuit de boulot ? ^^


	3. Réveil dans les prés

Désolée pour cette longue pause, mais j'ai trop d'idées et une capacité de "tapage" sur ordinateur pas très développée. Je m'excuse donc, je vais essayer de faire mieux (surtout que le plan de l'histoire poirote tranquillement depuis le chapitre 2 sur ma table de nuit ...) et de reprendre un rythme d'écriture qui me satisfasse.

Un petit mot pour Bloody-cookie,première "revieweuse" de ma courte carrière d'écrivain : merci pour tous tes encouragements, je vais finir cette fic dans environ 4 chapitres je pense ... bonne lecture, régale-toi, même si ce chapitre est court et plus annonciateur d'actions futures qu'épique...

* * *

Le soleil éclaira l'aube de ses premiers rayons.

Sanji ouvrit les yeux, il s'était endormi dans l'herbe… elle était douce, quelle bonne idée de s'être allongé là ... Il referma ses paupières, et huma l'odeur fraîche du gazon. Il fronça les sourcils. De l'herbe chaude ? Sur le bateau ?

Il se redressa d'un bond. Et ses craintes s'avérèrent fondées.

Zoro était étalé par-terre, dormant silencieusement. Ils avaient apparemment partagés la couverture durant la nuit, et s'étaient tenus l'un contre l'autre tout le long. Il frissonna et lança son pied vers la tête du sabreur, beaucoup trop ressemblante aux brins verts à son goût. Mais une main jaillit pour saisir sa jambe en pleine action.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? »

Trop honteux de la situation, le blond inventa un truc bidon (Ouahahaa ! Quelle poète ! … pitoyable …) :

« Rien que de voir ta sale tête d'algues, ça me donne envie de te frapper … aaaah, pourquoi faut-il que je me coltine une tronche pareille au réveil ? »

Soudain, son œil commença à rosir et se tordre. Zoro le vit et grimaça. Si tôt le matin ? Ce type avait une de ces pêches … Il s'éloigna, et attendit que l'autre abruti ait achevé sa transformation. Il n'eut pas à patienter, le cuisinier de l'Amour Matinal explosa dans une gerbe de scintillements.

« Mais je te supporterais, car Nami-swan m'a chargé de le faire, pour elle, pour Robin-chwan, et pour l'avenir du monde ! »

« Que vient faire l'avenir du monde là-dedans ? T'es vraiment fêlé …»

« La ferme Tête de gazon ! Tel que tu me vois, aucun de tes persiflages ne pourrait m'atteindre, car je suis protégé par l'aura bienfaitrice de l'Amour ! »

« Oh, c'est terrible … Dégage maintenant, j'ai faim. »

« Grossier personnage … pas question que tu t'approches du garde-manger … »

« Alors fais-moi à bouffer, Love-cook ! »

« … t'as pas intérêt à faire le difficile devant ce que je vais te donner … »

Et quelques minutes plus tard, Zoro faisait face à trois petites tartines brûlées, recouvertes de différents produits périmés. Sanji lui lança, sarcastique :

« Faut finir les restes, pas de gaspillage ! »

« Te fous pas de moi, Cook. Tant que j'ai la possibilité de bouffer aut'chose, je toucherais pas à tes merdes. »

« Alors dans ce cas, il ne te reste qu'à faire les courses, mon bonhomme, parce qu'on a plus rien d'autre. D'ailleurs, tu auras sûrement remarqué que je n'ai pas mangé, histoire que tu puisses te régaler. C'est pas gentil ça ? »

« Et tu comptes bouffer quoi ? »

« Pour changer un peu, je vais aller me payer un croissant chez un autre que moi … avec MON argent… pas toi ? »

« Fais pas l'abruti, tu sais bien que Nami m'endette un peu plus chaque fois qu'elle en a l'occasion. »

« Tu m'en vois ravi … donc tu ne veux pas de ces délicieuses tartines ? »

« Faut-il vraiment le dire ? »

« Alors bouge ton cul et suis-moi, je vais faire les courses. »

« Pourquoi je dois venir ? »

« Pour porter bien sûr. Allez, bouge, le marché se termine vers midi, et j'ai pas envie de perdre du temps à te chercher partout. »

Le bretteur se leva sans rien dire. Il se vengerait une fois là-bas. Le cook allait souffrir.

* * *

J'ai hésité à faire un chapitre ou deux chapitres pour celui-ci et la scène du marché, et je me suis dit que dans le cas où certains suivaient l'histoire, alors cet avant-goût les contentera quelque peu ...

Cependant (Regard qui s'allume ! Nami, tout me vient de toi !), vous pouvez m'aider à accélérer le débit en me laissant un beeelle review ! Même un "Magnes-toi bon sang, avec une intrigue aussi simple et niaise tu devrais pouvoir nous sortir 4 chapitres par jour !" ... mais si c'est pour un mot gentil c'est bien aussi vous savez ?

Chapitre prochain ? Les mugiwaras à l'hôtel. Pas de Sanji ni de Zoro, patientez SVP. ^^


	4. Retour sur l'équipage: et les autres ?

« Aaaaaaahh ! »

Nami se redressa en sursaut, poussant un cri. A côté d'elle, elle vit Robin qui, réveillée par son hurlement, avait allumé la lumière.

La navigatrice haletait, une larme au coin de l'œil. Elle fixa son amie avec un regard désespéré. Celle-ci s'assit sur le bord du lit et lui demanda :

« Tu as fait un mauvais rêve, Navigator-san ? »

« Haaa…haaa…haa … c'était terrifiant… j'ai rêvé que Sanji et Zoro … cassaient tout ! Ils détruisaient le Vogue Merry à cause d'une histoire de ménage, que l'un nettoyait mal ou je sais plus quoi ! … et puis … et puis … ils s'enfuyaient avec mon trésor et toutes les fringues que j'ai achetées cet après-midi, ils les balançaient à la mer en se foutant de mon nouveau soutif' à dentelles … et il y avait aussi une fille devant un écran, en train de faire un sourire bizarre hyper flippant, elle tapait frénétiquement sur des petites touches en murmurant des trucs étranges comme "Zosan … Zosan … et là, il le prend dans ses bras en lui caressant le …" »

« Je crois que les lecteurs ont compris Nami-san. Et ne parle pas comme ça de Neij-san car elle pourrait en prendre ombrage et reproduire ce scénario, ou en inventer un pire… »

Nami frissonna en se lovant dans ses draps :

« … mais ça ne se peut pas hein ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne se peut pas ? »

« Ben je veux dire, que ce que la fille écrivait, c'est la réalité. »

« Disons qu'elle possède le pouvoir de rendre ses textes réels, selon si les lecteurs aiment ou non. »

« Non, je voulais dire … pour Sanji et … »

« NAMIIIII ! »

Luffy manqua d'arracher la poignée en se ruant dans la chambre des filles, suivit de près par Usopp, le bonnet de nuit vissé sur le crâne, Chopper à moitié réveillé accroché à la jambe.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Taisez-vous ******, on va se faire expulser ! »

« Ah, t'es pas blessée ? J'croyais que vous étiez attaquées. Mieux vaut en rire. Haha. »

Puis il reporta un regard sérieux sur Nami.

« Maintenant j'ai faim du coup. »

« Si tu t'attends à ce que je te paye à bouffer à cette heure-ci (comme à n'importe quelle heure en fait !), tu peux toujours faire un pèlerinage sur les genoux, et sans grand espoir encore. »

« Ah. Bon, tant pis. Haha. Alors du coup, c'était un cauchemar ? »

« Oui, en quelque sorte. Mais aussi une mise en abîme pas très subtile de l'auteure. »

« J'comprend pas. »

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne comprends pas, c'est pour ça que je te conseille des soins adaptés dans cette charmante maison avec des dames en blanc et blablabla… »

Nami reposa la tête sur son oreiller, rassurée. Quoi qu'il se passe, elle réussirait à passer au-dessus avec la fatigue immense qui suivait chacune de ses discussions longues avec Luffy. Et sans Sanji, seul cuisinier au monde capable de satisfaire les besoins alimentaires d'un estomac élastique, leur capitaine se promettait pire que d'habitude.

Pendant ce temps-là, sur le Vogue Merry, le-dit cuisinier éternua. Son compagnon, aux cheveux d'un vert étrange, l'attira un peu plus sous la couverture, et le blond se blottit contre le torse chaud offert, tous deux inconscients.

* * *

Alors ? Mignon, non ? ^^

Une petite review pour une auteure effrayant les persos de ses fics ?


	5. Aubergine scintillante

Un nouveau chapitre assez court. Je sais pas ce qui m'a prit avec cette aubergine, mais c'est devenue une révélation.

Pas grand chose de nouveau, il faut que j'essaye de faire avancer l'histoire, quand même !

* * *

Le marché était installé dans la plus ancienne rue de la ville. Il était couvert, les pavés rongés par les siècles et la pluie surplombés de croisées d'ogives, en briques rouges. L'île n'avait jamais connu de véritable puissance et avait été au contraire soumise à maintes reprises par de grands conquérants, désireux d'avoir une résidence tranquille. Dotée d'un climat printanier, elle était relativement petite, avec une unique montagne couverte d'une forêt d'un côté, et de l'autre de quartiers résidentiels. Les habitations n'occupaient qu'une face de l'île, donnant un rendu magnifique, avec des couleurs ocre-rouge caractéristiques de l'île. Les artisans étaient d'ailleurs réputés pour leurs habilités dans la poterie, le sol renfermant une importante couche d'argile.

Mais en fait, pour l'instant, Zoro s'en foutait.

Même si son sens de l'esthétique n'était pas très développé, il aurait pu aimer ce marché pour l'ambiance qui y régnait, joviale et accueillante. Seulement, parcourir un très beau marché avec un ouragan blond et fumeur qui drague les filles à chaque coin de rue, et qui t'engueule quand tu veux tourner aux intersections, eh bah ça nuisait fortement à son humeur et enterrait son peu de délicatesse sous des monceaux de rancune.

Il en avait accumulé suffisamment à son goût, et, n'aimant pas le concept de la vengeance, et sa délicatesse s'étant volatilisée, il décida qu'il craquerait à la prochaine remarque du blond. Il attendit donc impatiemment.

Cependant, Sanji s'était arrêté devant un étal et ne semblait plus voir et ni entendre qui que ce soit, peut être la vendeuse en voix-off, pourtant mignonne. Guettant la moindre des réactions du cuisinier, Zoro dût admettre que, lorsqu'il ne disait rien, ne draguait pas et observait durant plusieurs minutes une aubergine, le cuistot pouvait presque paraître sympa.

Enfin, sympa, c'est vite dit. Y' fallait pas être très regardant non plus. Déjà, hein, ses sourcils étaient enroulés trop bizarrement. Ils frisaient le ridicule, et Zoro comprenait en un sens que l'autre porte la mèche. Lors des rares occasions où le Love-cook dévoilait son œil gauche, le bretteur se demandait toujours : « Comment sa mère s'est-elle débrouillée pour lui foutre des bigoudis pareils ? »

Mis-à-part ça, elle ne s'était pas trop loupée … oups, il oubliait le cerveau pervers ! Et cette capacité étrange de métamorphose oculaire … il soupira en souriant en coin. « Quel crétin. Il me fait bien rire avec ses poses débiles. Je pense que s'il devenait "normal" tout d'un coup, ça m'ennuierait, à pas pouvoir m'engueuler avec lui … en plus, se foutre de Luffy, c'est plus usant qu'autre chose. Surtout que tout le monde le fait déjà. »

Tout en songeant à cela, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que la vendeuse lui parlait. Il sortit de sa rêverie un brin moqueuse et jeta un œil à la jeune femme.

« Pardon ? » lança-t-il d'un air poli quoiqu'inexpressif (Zoro quoi.)

« Non, en fait, je disais, c'est fascinant de voir de jeunes hommes au marché… vous savez, je trouve que tous ces clichés qui disent que niania et niania nia etc. »

Elle accompagnait son discours de rougissements, déhanchements sensés être naturels et tripotages des cheveux.

Super. Et elle l'interrompt dans son développement des défauts du Love-cook pour lui dire ça ? Quelle fille pitoyable. (Comment tu veux qu'elle sache, glandu, que tu vas finir avec ce même Love-cook à la fin de cette fic, hein ?) Le fait que l'autre crétin lui préfère ses aubergines doit la vexer, et elle se rabat sur le mec qui reste en plan. Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?

_On va faire un super petit POV de Sanji, histoire qu'on soit heureux._

Il n'entendait rien. Le brouhaha des passants et vendeurs étaient devenus un bruit de fond léger, léger … Il ne voyait même plus la poitrine de la superbe jeune fille propriétaire de l'étal.

Non, il ne ressentait plus rien, il était coupé du monde. Son monde maintenant, c'était cette aubergine. (Mais pourquoi des aubergines ?)

Il s'était perdu dans la contemplation de la peau lisse du merveilleux légume, lorsqu'un grésillement désagréable retentit, aussitôt suivi d'un bourdonnement s'amplifiant de secondes en secondes. Que se passait-il ?

_Fin du POV, on aime encore plus les aubergines maintenant (et si il leur faisait une moussaka dans les prochains chapitres ? … tu t'égares, Neij, tu t'égares …)_

Sanji releva un peu la tête, sourcils froncés, cherchant du regard la source du bruit. Il constata avec humeur que c'était la vendeuse qui parlait, vraisemblablement en mode séduction.

Il se retourna pour envoyer le gêneur le plus loin possible (pourquoi pas à Zeff, s'il manquait de viande ?) en un shoot, et se rendit compte qu'elle s'adressait au Marimo, qui lui ne semblait pas plus remué que ça. Il paraissait même plutôt agacé. Cette fille le gênait. Il avait dût s'endormir debout et elle l'avait réveillé. Typique. Puis il vit qu'elle se rapprochait de l'épéiste. Elle devait être en manque pour se rabattre sur une créature marine (rappelons que Zoro est une algue), il allait donc la sauver et au passage en profiter pour mettre une raclée à Tête d'algues qui se faisait draguer par de jolies femmes et n'en avait rien à foutre. Non mais faut pas abuser non plus ! Il interposa donc la divine aubergine entre eux en déclarant hypocritement :

« Je vous en prendrait un sac grand format, _Mademoiselle_. »

Zoro eut un soupir de soulagement. Il était tiré d'affaires. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils se soient assez éloignés pour que le cuistot le frappe à mort.


	6. Mise en bouche

Un nouveau chapitre court et annonciateur, je tente de lutter contre la maladie de la flemmardise et publie ce chapitre au terme d'efforts insoupçonnables (c'est terrible hein ?).

La prochaine sortie, ce sera une merveilleuse découverte de Zoro de l'Aubergine et de sa splendeur. (Je ne serais pas très originale dans l'idée, mais espèrons que le résultat ne vous décevra pas !

Bonne lecture, bien que courte !

* * *

Dès qu'ils eurent atteint le coin de la rue, Sanji précipita Zoro dans une ruelle et lui asséna un coup par surprise. Malgré ses réflexes, l'épéiste dut encaisser.

« Toi … je te jure que tu vas souffrir … »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

« Tu n'as RIEN FAIT justement, crétin ! Une jolie jeune femme te fait l'honneur de te manifester de l'intérêt, et tu prends l'air de subir la pire des tortures ! Es-tu seulement un homme ? »

« Tu semblais trouver cette aubergine plus sexy que cette fille, je te signale. »

« … écoutes, continues comme ça et tu n'auras pas le plaisir d'en manger. En fait, tu n'auras plus rien à bouffer ! Alors à moins que tu sois jaloux de cette aubergine, tu la ferme et tu portes tous ces sacs en silence ! »

L'épéiste écarquilla les yeux.

« Mais qui à part toi pourrait aimer une aubergine si ce n'est pour la manger ? »

« Mais tu ne t'en es pas aperçu ? Tu n'as pas vu ou quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai pas vu ? »

Le cuisinier fronça les sourcils.

« C'était pourtant évident … Bon, on rentre, je vais te faire l'immense honneur de te faire découvrir le merveilleux monde des aubergines. »

« J'en ai rien à … »

« Encore un mot et je te laisse en plan avec les courses, puis je raconte à Nami-swan et Luffy que tu t'es enfuis avec. »

Zoro frissonna. Il n'oserait pas … quoique, ce cuistot était tellement tordu, il serait prêt à tout pour l'envoyer se faire trucider par une sorcière et un monstre bouffeur et accessoirement capitaine de l'équipage …

… et puis il pourrait toujours se foutre de lui pendant qu'il lui expliquerait "le monde merveilleux des aubergines". Il étira ses lèvres en un sourire et se détourna :

« C'est ça Sourcils en vrille. Fais-moi voir un peu tes aubergines. »

La phrase sonna comme un défi, et ils échangèrent un regard rempli de haine et de détermination. (Je VEUX voir cette scène, ces mots sortirent de la bouche de Zoro …)

* * *

... voilà. Pas terrible, désolée. Mais je promets de faire de mon mieux à l'avenir !

Ah, et, si vous avez des mots qui motivent, j'aimerais les lire ! Je suis sûre que ça me boosterait !


	7. Contact

Wouuuhouuuu ! C'est la foouulie, j'ai publié un chapitre !

^^' Désolée d'être si peu motivée, je vous assure que j'aime écrire et que je les aime eux aussi mais la vie est dure avec les rêveuses qui bossent plus en cours à cause de ça !

* * *

Sanji marchait en tête, tout joyeux, on pouvait presque dire qu'il sautillait.

A quelques pas derrière marchait Zoro, égal à lui-même, serein avec un demi-sourire, bien qu'il porte une charge de sacs impressionnante. Voir le cook se mettre dans cet état pour une aubergine … on se demandait parfois s'il ne traitait pas les aliments avec autant se soin que les jeunes filles qu'il draguait. Ah, sauf que les filles pouvaient fuir.

« Faut te calmer, Love-cook. T'as l'air d'un gamin. » lui lança-t-il en arrivant devant le bateau.

Le blond se retourna vers lui, ses lèvres prirent une moue cruelle et son œil scintilla.

« Crois-moi Marimo, tu vas vite déchanter. »

« Hmmm ? »

Le bretteur continuait de suivre le cuisinier, et une lueur d'appréhension apparut au fond de son regard. Il n'avait pas peur, mais il était désormais sur ses gardes.

Ils attinrent la cuisine, où Zoro déposa toutes les courses sur la table.

« Biiien. Et maintenant, donne-moi une seconde. N'en profite pas pour t'échapper. »

« Comme si j'allais le faire. Ne nous confond pas. »

Il s'assit sur le banc et observa le cuisinier. A ses yeux, il avait alors presque disparu. Au milieu de toutes ces courses à ranger.

C'était en quelque sorte fascinant de le voir se balader d'un endroit à l'autre, sachant précisément où chaque chose avait sa place. Du monceau des sacs du départ, il n'y avait plus sur la table que le nécessaire du repas de midi.

Sanji ouvrit un tiroir, à la recherche de quelque chose, et il expliqua à Zoro avec un petit air sadique :

« A la base, je comptais te faucher compagnie ce midi et déjeuner avec des ravissantes créatures, mais te voir complètement insensible au charme de cette aubergine (et de cette vendeuse) m'a dégoûté au plus profond moi-même, et mon âme charitable t'as accordé un peu de pitié. Alors … »

Il se retourna, un couteau à la main.

« … tu vas découvrir ce fameux monde de l'Aubergine. »

Zoro aurait pu rire, mais il savait exactement ce que le Cook comptait lui faire à présent, et ça, c'était pas drôle du tout.

« Tu vas … »

« Tais-toi et prend ça, crétin. »

Il lui tendit un second ustensile, et attrapa une aubergine. Il la contempla deux secondes, avant de glisser :

« N'est-ce pas adorable ? Elle a lavé ses aubergines pour nous ! »

« Oh oui, trop mignon. Je crois que je vais pleurer. »

« Ferme-là et regarde attentivement. »

Il saisit une planche et fit tournoyer le couteau dans sa main, avant de l'abattre à une vitesse impressionnante sur l'aubergine en question. Zoro le regarda faire, stoïque.

Le cuisinier releva sa main, et l'aubergine tomba en rondelles fines d'un coup. Il jeta un œil à l'épéiste.

« Eh ben, t'as toujours pas commencé ? T'attends quoi ? Un signe du ciel ? »

Zoro ronchonna et porta la main à l'un de ses sabres, mais elle fut plaqué dessus par celle du cuistot.

« Pas de ça en cuisine, abruti. Alors à moins que tu ne te sois jamais servi d'un couteau … »

Il lui colla entre les mains le couteau précédemment donné. Le bretteur regarda la lame, l'aubergine, l'aubergine tranchée, la lame, l'aubergine, l'aubergine … Il secoua la tête pour chasser la migraine qui s'y installait, et entreprit de couper le légume. C'était pas trop mal. Mais la suite allait donner.

« Bon, à présent, les oignons … »

L'heure qui suivit fut riche en rires, en coups de pieds et en catastrophe, mais finalement, ils s'écroulèrent devant le four où cuisait le plat.

La cuisine était dans un désordre indescriptible, et tous deux étaient à bout de force.

Finalement, Sanji se releva, mal assuré sur ses jambes et jeta un regard aux alentours.

« On dirait les dégâts causés par un typhon… »

Zoro éclata de rire.

« Hahahaha ! C'est vrai ! »

Il s'interrompit en voyant la main que le blond lui tendait. Au lieu de réagir, il le fixa et lui demanda :

« Je croyais que tu refusais de donner des instructions claires concernant la cuisine ? »

« Je suis pas fou. Si je ne t'en avais pas empêché, tu aurais fait exploser cette pièce, et peut être même le bateau. »

« Pfu. »

Mais il devait reconnaître que c'était vrai. Le four, ça avait déjà été terrible. Les oignons, il n'en parlait pas. Le pire, c'était quand il avait dû faire revenir les lamelles d'aubergines dans l'huile d'olive. Le cuisinier s'était jeté devant lui, avait retourné les aubergines précipitamment et retiré la poêle du feu.

« Bon sang mais t'es malade ? C'est hyper dangereux ! »

« Bah, y'avait un seau d'eau à côté … »

« Si tu tiens à la vie, ne jettes jamais d'eau sur de l'huile bouillante. Jamais ! (1) »

Le ton autoritaire du cuisinier avait intrigué le bretteur, et il en avait conclu qu'il préférait savoir le coq en cuisine plutôt que de s'y trouver lui-même. Même s'il était insupportable.

Il attrapa finalement la main du blond et se hissa. Malheureusement, ils étaient dans le même état qu'à la sortie d'un combat intense, et ils se cassèrent aussitôt la figure de l'autre côté.

« Ooooh, p'taiinnn… mais tu peux pas faire attention, abruti ! »

« Je te signale qu'à la base, c'est de ta faute. Si t'étais doué un minimum, genre pour autre chose que boire, agiter des sabres et dire des trucs à la con, je serais pas là, condamné à passer trois jours face à ta sale tronche, avec ton poids mort sur le bide ! »

« Je vois pas le rapport entre les 3 situations. »

Le blond rougit légèrement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il stressait. La seule chose qu'il souhaitait pour l'instant, c'était que le marimo se relève. Très vite. Sinon, il sentirait les battements de son cœur et les comprendrait mal peut être. Oui, c'était ça : la chute l'avait surpris, et avait accéléré son rythme cardiaque. Il leva la main pour dégager le corps du sabreur, et essaya de le repousser.

« Allez, vire de là, crétin, ou je te déf… »

« Les pulsations de ton cœur sont anormales. »

Sanji stoppa son geste, gêné sans savoir pourquoi.

« … et depuis quand t'es médecin ? »

« Il bat trop vite. »

« …qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre, je suis juste crevé, et tu m'as surpris à me tomber dessus comme ça ! »

« Tu mens. »

« Hein ? »

Il tourna la tête vers lui, Zoro s'était à demi redressé.

« On peut sentir selon le rythme cardiaque de la personne si elle ment ou pas. Le tien à présent est trop élevé. »

« …mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça te fasse, abruti ! Tu vas pas en faire des tonnes juste… oh et puis tu me fais chier ! Relèves toi ou je te castre. »

Involontairement, le regard de Zoro descendit pour fixer le pied du cuisinier, un peu trop près de ses bijoux de famille. Il jugea plus prudent de s'exécuter. Au passage, il attrapa le bras du blond et le mis debout d'un mouvement brusque. Un peu trop brusque d'ailleurs, puisque le Coq se retrouva contre le torse du bretteur. Avant même de songer à sa réaction, Sanji pensa :

« Mais c'est pas possible, c'est trop con comme situation, on se croirait dans un shôjo débile et niais ! »

L'auteure lui répondit : « Désolée, je sais que c'est naze, mais tu vois je suis crevée, j'ai eue une semaine pourrie et cette histoire d'Aubergine m'a fait m'interroger sur les lois philosophiques qui régissent notre monde. En plus ça fait 3 jours que j'ai pas vu mon copain, alors bon… Allez, on la r'fait. Encore pardon ! »

« C'est pas grave, ça arrive à tout le monde. Allons-y. »

Et donc :

… et le mis debout d'un mouvement brusque, qui manqua de refaire tomber le Coq en avant. Il jeta un regard outré à son nakama.

« Tu connais la délicatesse ? Non, c'est un mot trop compliqué pour ta petite tête moussue ? »

L'autre eut un sourire.

« Je ne te savais pas si fragile mon pauvre. Mon poids te fait te casser la gueule, tu frises l'arrêt cardiaque à cause de ça et te relever est un acte barbare qui nécessite une paire de gants. »

« C'est ce que je disais, tu ne connais pas. »

« Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Toi, tu n'es délicat qu'avec la nourriture et les femmes. Et tu t'es cassé la gueule pour me relever, ça ne l'est pas non plus. »

« Je pense que si je t'avais baisé la main avant de te soulever dans mes bras pour te redresser, t'aurais pas aimé … Je te demande pas ce type de délicatesse, mais, pour que tu puisses saisir, moins de rudesse. »

Zoro eut un bug. Il imaginait la scène, le Kuso-cook le portant tel une princesse, avec des étincelles autour et un rire en conséquence. Il grimaça, et se retourna vers le mur. Jamais ça.

Sanji le regardait faire, se retenant de rire à grande peine.

« Booon… » lâcha-t-il après quelques secondes de silence « et si on se mettait au retapage de ce rafiot ? »

« Mmm. »

« Mais avant, tu nettoies. »

Ils sortirent (enfin !) de la cuisine avec soulagement, et le cuisinier jeta un regard sur une liste.

« Alooors … tu pourrais renforcer la tôle sur le côté bâbord, et éventuellement celle du mât. Mais évite de forcer, tu le pète tout le temps, et ça plaît pas trop à Usopp. »

« Tu vas faire quoi toi ? »

Le blond, qui s'était allumé une cigarette, lui répondit tranquillement en lui désignant la voile d'un signe de tête.

« Moi j'ai ça. »

Les trous causés par les coups de canon des marines lors de leur dernière course poursuite étaient encore plus importants que la fois précédente. Zoro fixa le cuisinier, d'un air interrogateur.

« Mais ni Nami, ni Robin ni Usopp ne sont rentrés. Tu comptes faire quoi ? »

« C'est quoi ce raisonnement pourri ? Tu crois que ce sont les seuls à savoir coudre ou quoi ? Chopper et moi en sommes parfaitement capables ! »

Les yeux écarquillés, le doigt pointé sur lui et la bouche grande ouverte, l'épéiste considérait son nakama avec une surprise, vous l'avez compris, relative. L'autre en revanche ne le fut pas.

« En même temps, c'est pas ton genre de t'occuper d'autre chose que de ton entraînement et de tes besoins vitaux : dormir, manger, pisser, et autre activité masculines. Le reste, c'est le rôle de la femme, c'est ça ? Sache que ce sont ces stupides idées que je ne supporte pas dans ce bushido à la con des sabreurs. La virilité, l'entraînement, la méditation et l'endurcissement. Les autres tâches relèvent des choses bassement terrestres et ne sont pas dignes d'un homme. Tu ne sais pas combien de machos de merde m'ont traités de tapette sous prétexte que je faisais la cuisine, prenait soin de moi, savait coudre, aimait lire etc, qui sont des activités exclusivement féminines à leur goût ! »

Son regard se durcit. « Eh bah je peux te garantir que ces gars ont regretté d'avoir appris à parler, parce que leurs corps conservent encore aujourd'hui les stigmates des coups d'une "tapette". Savoir vivre correctement, être autonome, tout en sachant s'occuper soi-même et de tous ses besoins est une chose qui devrait être normale et parfaitement compatible avec la virilité. »

Zoro était stoïque et regardait le blond, qui haletait un peu. Il s'était véritablement emporté, la fatigue causée par la séance de cuisine ayant amoindrie sa patience.

Il passa à côté de lui pour aller décrocher la voile d'artimon, quand la main du bretteur attrapa son épaule et l'attira à lui. Le contact fut bref, et fut rompu par le sabreur qui s'éloigna chercher les plaques de tôle, laissant Sanji stupéfait d'avoir échangé avec son rival une étreinte virile.

* * *

Voilààà. Je me suis peu relue, et aussi emportée légèrement sur la fin, mais c'est sympa, non, dans l'ensemble ... ? Non ? Vous pensez aux conséquences de votre "non" sur l'asservissement de la femme et la frustration de Sanji ? Hein ? (T'excites pas toute seule, Neij)

(1) à force de lire des Zosan, vous devez le savoir. On fait toutes une fixation dessus, allez savoir pourquoi... Oui, Chopper ?

-Parce que l'huile bouillante ça fait mal. Et que ta copine a fini aux urgences à cause de ça le mois dernier après avoir détruit le mur de sa cuisine et la cuisine par la même occasion.

Ah oui. C'est pas faux. Reviews pour elle et pour qu'elle guérisse rapidement ? Ou pour l'auteure, si la Charité et la Bonté viennent vous habiter le temps de taper un pitit encouragement pour une ado éplorée à la veille de la saint Valentin... (Mais quel rapport ?) (surtout que j'aie un copain !)

Bonne fête commerciale et sans véritable signification à toutes !


	8. A table !

Un mini chapitre, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir publier dans les prochains jours, je prends donc mes précautions. Rien de très neuf, comme d'habitude, mais je vous laisse savourer l'histoire et les sentiments qui, bien que fictifs, existent bel et bien, et découlent d'un amour qui est, lui, réel, le nôtre, pour le yaoi.

Mesdames et Messieurs, il est l'heure de passer à table.

* * *

A nouveau, le silence s'était installé. Aucun des deux n'ouvrait la bouche, chacun concentré sur sa tâche sans prêter attention à l'autre. Si leurs mains clouaient et trouaient la toile, leurs esprits s'étaient évadés dans les strates supérieures de la pensée, plongés dans une profonde réflexion. L'odeur du plat qui cuisait dans le four, s'évadant par la porte laissée ouverte, les emplit bientôt d'un fumet délicieux qui les tira peu à peu de leur sommeil. Sanji, en cuisinier accompli, se leva et alla sortir la moussaka à l'instant précis où celle-ci se trouvait parfaitement cuite. La grande classe quoi.

Il disposa le couvert rapidement, et, semblant définitivement éveillé, il décora la table avec un soin particulier. Puis il sortit sur le pas de la porte. Imperturbable, Zoro clouait toujours. Les lèvres de Sanji s'étirèrent en un sourire. Il saisit la toile qu'il venait de réparer et s'avança silencieusement.

L'autre ne l'entendit pas. Il s'efforçait d'oublier ses sensations, sans quoi il irait gratter devant le four et peut être aller jusqu'à supplier le cook de lui donner à manger. Et ça, il préférait éviter … Il ne sentit donc pas la présence du dit coq dans son dos. Mais il sentit le contact. Et l'obscurité s'abattre.

« Ouahahaaaaaaa ! »

« Toi … je vais te tueeeeerrrr ! »

Furieux de s'être fait surprendre, le sabreur tentait de se dépêtrer de la voile bariolée dans laquelle l'avait enroulé le cuistot par surprise.

« Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi con ! »

« Ouaaaahaaahaaaaaa ! »

Evidemment écroulé de rire, Sanji se roulait par terre, cherchant à recouvrer son souffle sans jamais y parvenir. La tête de Zoro finit par émerger du flot de tissu.

« Je te jure que tu vas me payer ça ! »

La vision d'une touffe verte vociférante dépassant d'un amas rouge et blanc n'améliora pas l'état du cuisinier qui pleurait tellement il riait.

« Ooooooh, je vais mourir, je vais mouOUHAHAAAAAA ! »

« JE VAIS T'AIDER A CLAMSER, ENFOIRE ! »

Enfin, Zoro réussit à s'extirper et se précipita sur le coq, à terre. Il le saisit par le col, tandis que le blond reprenait pour la première fois sa respiration correctement.

« Ouh … huuu… haaa … »

« Bon sang, je te jure que tu vas crever ! »

Sanji lui sortit un immense sourire, quelques larmes perlant encore :

« Mais … c'était excellent ! Je t'assure ! »

Déconcerté sans savoir pourquoi, le sabreur eut un mouvement de recul. L'autre se releva et retrouva à peu près son sérieux, sans quitter son sourire, qui s'était réduit de trois quart.

« Alors ? T'as pas faim ? »

Comme une fatalité, et avec un timing parfait (normal, c'est moi qui programme tout), le ventre de Zoro lança une longue plainte, qui arracha un petit rire au cuisinier, tandis que Zoro foudroyait l'auteure du regard en rougissant un peu.

« Allez, Tête d'algues, j'ai pas envie de m'empoisonner seul. Ramène tes fesses. »

Zoro eut, à son tour, un sourire.

« Tu penses peut être que c'est parce que j'ai manqué de faire exploser ta cuisine que le résultat sera dégueulasse… quant à moi je suis sûr du résultat. Après ça tu vas rendre ton tablier. »

« Ne t'emballe pas. Etre un petit pois ou une algue te rapproche peut être des aliments, mais ça ne suffit pas. Il faut pouvoir les comprendre et les maîtriser. Et vue ta maîtrise, je suis tranquille. »

Le majeur dressé fut la seule réponse du bretteur qui s'engouffra dans la cuisine.

* * *

Si ce chapitre est aussi court, c'est aussi à cause de cette dernière phrase. Je la voyais en fin de chapitre, j'ai donc stoppé mon écriture et ne l'ait pas reprise par la suite.

Un petit mot pour Bloody-coockie et Friends-only-yaoi, qui m'inspirent et me tiennent comme vous en haleine devant leurs fics: merci à vous ! (me demandez pas pourquoi, j'avais envie d'écrire ça. Alors voilà. Na. Bien fait pour vous !)

...

I think I'm really dangerous ... please, some reviews for my recovery...


	9. Moussaka mon amie !

The suite ! Merci pour votre patience, bandes d'otaries frustrées !

* * *

Le silence revint. La moussaka, apparemment taiseuse, se donnait des airs taciturnes et inquiétants. Le blond avança le bras, en essayant de contrôler les tremblements qui le secouait. Soudain, dans un élan de bravoure, il leva la main, et la spatule s'abattit sur l'ennemi grec.

Bientôt, chacun fit face à une généreuse assiette, dans laquelle la moussaka boudait à présent, manifestant son mécontentement en coulant d'une façon suspecte aux endroits où la spatule l'avait tranchée, et séparée ses aubergines de leurs consœurs.

« Bon. Dommage que Chopper soit absent. Je doute qu'on puisse trouver un médecin suffisamment doué dans les environs pour nous éviter la mort et juste se retrouver dans le coma à vie. »

Zoro eut l'air tellement indigné que Sanji ne put retenir un gloussement et explosa finalement de rire, avant de s'asseoir et de saisir sa fourchette.

Le bretteur rougit et maugréa un vague « Enfoiré … » qui se perdit dans la minute suivante, où une réelle tension monta, chacun dévoré par le stress. En tremblant, les deux fourchettes soulevèrent d'un même mouvement un morceau du plat compact, et montèrent lentement jusqu'à leur bouche.

A cet instant, et toujours avec une parfaite synchronisation, ils relevèrent tous deux la tête pour observer la réaction de l'autre. Ils enfournèrent aussitôt la bouchée, désireux de s'humilier respectivement. Quelques secondes de silence… Et ils rouvrirent les yeux.

.

.

.

Sanji apprécia la saveur sur son palais, il aimait le plat. Il n'était pas à la hauteur des siens, mais la fraîcheur des produits (ainsi que les directives ou coups qu'il avait donnés au Marimo) apportait un atout majeur. Ce n'était pas un plat raffiné, de ceux qu'on peut servir dans les grands restaurants, non, une cuisine familiale, toute bête si j'ose l'écrire (allez, j'ose), qui nourrissait son homme avec plaisir.

Il observa l'homme en question, qui s'était –certainement pour la première fois de sa vie- sérieusement mis aux fourneaux. Il entendait par là préparer les aliments, et non faire griller des viandes diverses au-dessus d'un feu de bois en pleine jungle. Mais allons plutôt lire (dans mon cas, écrire) ladite réaction …

.

Zoro ouvrit les yeux, surpris. Le plat était … mangeable ! Et même … bon !

Il chassa une pensée amère qui lui soufflait qu'à côté des plats de Sanji, celui-ci était digne de la taverne la moins chère qu'on puisse trouver, pour se concentrer, et retrouver les aliments qu'il avait tortu … employés.

C'est vrai que c'était meilleur cuit. Il se souvenait de l'épisode du four avec amertume. Après quelques manipulations qui manquèrent de faire sauter la cuisine, il avait déclaré, avec une moue de petit garçon :

« De toute façon, ça peut très bien se manger froid, non ? »

Le blond lui avait jeté un regard vide, avant de saisir une cuillère. Il trancha silencieusement un morceau de la moussaka crue, et tendit l'ustensile au bretteur :

« Fais "Ah". »

Et là, surprise.

« Aaa…mm ! »

Le cuisinier l'avait regardé, stupéfait, suivre sa directive (sans y voir une quelconque connotation) et engloutir l'échantillon.

Il avait ensuite noté avec curiosité le panel de couleurs par lesquelles était passée la teinte du visage de son nakama. Finalement, il réussit à avaler, sous les applaudissements de Sanji, blasé.

« Félicitations crétin. C'était assez goûteux pour ton palais d'ignare ? »

« … ta gueule. C'est parfaitement mangeable. »

« Donc je te mets ta part de côté ? »

« … autant tester cuit, pour voir … »

« Ah tu crois ? Bon, si tu insistes … »

.

.

.

Ils finirent leurs assiettes, Sanji dénicha deux pommes, et il se mit à débarrasser la table après les avoir refourguées au sabreur.

« Allez, bouche ton cul, on doit passer chercher la commande de matériel de Nami-san. »

Zoro le regarda, avant de mordre dans les deux pommes d'une façon provocatrice.

« ! Enfoiré ! »

L'épéiste lui décocha un sourire qui le déconcerta un instant, avant de se reprendre et de lui envoyer son pied dans le menton.

"En route !"

* * *

Allez, veinards, je vous envoie le chapitre 10 très prochainement !

Un p'tit encouragement serait le bienvenu !


	10. Niveau 10

Je m'excuse sincèrement, une erreur s'est glissée dans cette fiction: vous avez sûrement noté quelques incohérences au niveau du bateau et des primes. En effet, j'ai parfois trop actualisé certains éléments, je reprécise donc:

L'équipage est donc, dans cette histoire, composé de: Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Chopper et Robin, sur le Vogue Merry.

Encore pardon !

* * *

La ville basse offrait une vue assez belle et étrange à la fois, de par le fait qu'étant creusée dans le sol, ses parois étaient elles aussi rouge brique, puisqu'argileuses.

Sanji marchait d'un pas sûr vers la boutique que lui avait indiquée Nami, gardant toutefois un œil sur Zoro qui menaçait toujours de changer de directions à n'importe quel moment.

« C'est pour quoi ? » avait demandé un gamin quand les deux hommes s'étaient arrêtés devant le rideau de fer baissé du magasin miteux.

Sans se laisser démonter, le cuisinier lui répondit qu'une créature de rêve rousse était passée la veille pour une commande de matériel pas trop coûteux et de bonne qualité. En un mot, un trafic.

Le gosse, qui semblait avoir 12 ou 13 ans sauta du tonneau sur lequel il était assis et les entraîna dans une petite cour à l'arrière.

Là, un homme d'une bonne trentaine d'année les reçut avec un sourire faux et renvoya le garçon. Il se présenta comme étant le gérant du magasin, et s'engagea dans un couloir exigu menait à une unique porte en fer. Ils arrivèrent dans un hangar qui servait visiblement d'entrepôt, et se dirigea vers un des coins de la pièce.

« Voici … ça vous convient ? »

Sanji examina soigneusement le tout, puis acquiesça avec un léger sourire.

« C'est de la bonne qualité. »

« Evidemment. »

Il les entraina encore de l'autre côté de la cour.

« C'est là-bas pour le paiement.

Cette fois-ci, la pièce semblait être un bar clandestin. Le gérant s'avança vers le barman pour lui remettre l'argent que venait de sortir Sanji à l'instant.

« Veuillez patienter chers clients. »

Il leur désigna une table, mais ils refusèrent.

« Navré, nous sommes pressés. »

L'homme eut un sourire.

« Entendu, entendu. »

Ils restèrent donc accoudés au bar. Un jeune serveur leur servit deux bières. Zoro accepta la paire, Sanji mettant en doute la qualité de l'alcool local.

Lorsque le garçon se fut éloigné, ils jetèrent un œil à la population du bar.

Des têtes de crapules moches, comme on en voit dans tous les bars clandestins de crapules. A une table, un géant de 2m était écroulé ivre-mort de tout son long.

Plus près d'eux, un autre, au bras tatoué d'un condor (qui ressemblait plus à une paire de lunettes fantasy qu'à un oiseau mais il en semblait très fier) se mit à fixer Sanji. Goguenard, il fit un signe à ses compagnons en leur désignant Zoro qui s'emparait de la chope du cuisinier, qui ne prêtait pas attention à leurs signes de connivences.

Désireux de s'illustrer, l'homme se leva et s'avança vers le blond.

« Alors Poupée ? Tu ne trouves pas d'orangeade à ton goût ? »

Sanji ne lui adressa pas un regard, calme. Le bretteur vit cependant sa mâchoire se crisper.

Voyant le manque de réaction de son interlocuteur, l'homme, à nouveau, tenta quelques mots.

« On se fait accompagner ? Jamais seule dans une pièce remplie avec d'autres hommes avant le mariage peut être ? »

Sanji, une fois encore, se contint et ne répondit pas. Cela arracha un sourire édenté au tatoué, qui farfouilla dans sa poche avant d'en tirer un billet de 10 000 beri.

« Tu fais la muette ? ça te va bien aussi, chérie … »

Et il jeta le billet devant lui.

« … tu vois, je suis prêt à y mettre le prix. »

La veine à la tempe de Sanji se gonfla instantanément. Il se tourna rageusement vers l'homme, l'empoignant au col.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a chérie, tu veux qu'on le fasse tout de suite ? Tu dois vraiment être aux abois … »

Son sourire mauvais réapparut, en même temps qu'une étincelle malsaine au fond des yeux :

« Ça doit faire vraiment longtemps … tu arrives à marcher ... mais bientôt, tu vas avoir plus de mal, crois-moi. »

Zoro s'apprêtait à dégainer quand le cuisinier posa sa main sur la sienne.

« Laisse. Ça ne servirait à rien. »

Le bretteur fixa le blond avec un regard indéfinissable, profond, qui lui était propre, à la fois rempli de questions, de compréhension, d'inquiétude et d'attente.

Le soudard voyant cela poursuivit :

« Ou bien alors tu es en service. Ce type est ton client c'est ça ? »

C'est à cet instant que le gérant revint vers eux.

« Et voiciii ! Merci pour l'attente, nous vous remercions pour votre achat ! »

Les deux nakamas s'éloignèrent.

Ils entendirent derrière eux la conversation qui se poursuivait :

« Bon sang les gars, vous faites fuir mes clients ! En plus, ceux-là sont des pirates, ils appartiennent à l'équipage de Mugiwara ! Et le sabreur a sa tête mise à prix à 60 millions ! »

« Tu sais pas que même les plus grands pirates emportent parfois avec eux leurs putes perso ? »

« Joli choix en tous cas. Elle a du lui coûter cher. »

« Joli p'tit cul surtout. »

« J'te l'fais pas dire, figures-toi que … »

La fin de sa phrase s'éteignit lorsque Sanji referma la porte du pied. Il ne dit rien.

.

.

.

Ils marchèrent un moment, silencieux.

Lorsqu'ils ateignirent enfin le niveau normal du sol, aucun des deux n'avait prononcé une parole. Zoro suivait Sanji, trop concentré sur lui pour tenter de bifurquer où que ce soit. L'autre marchait comme un fantôme.

Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent dans une impasse déserte, coincée entre deux bâtiments.

Sanji posa son chargement au sol, et s'avança vers une benne à ordures laissée à l'abandon. Il souleva sa jambe, et l'envoya faire un vol plané au dessus d'une dizaine de pâtés de maisons. Elle atterrit sur le toit de la mairie, personne ne sut jamais comment elle était arrivée là.

L'épéiste regarda le blond reprendre son souffle et tirer une cigarette.

« … est-ce que … ce genre de scène … ça t'arrive souvent ? »

La main qui tenait l'allumette trembla avant d'embraser le bout de tabac.

Il cracha un nuage de fumée, puis s'assit sur une poubelle renversée.

Le sabreur s'installa simplement au pied du mur.

« Oui. »

Son ton était las. Il s'en voulait de ne pas arriver à passer au-dessus, aujourd'hui encore.

Le Marimo ne disait rien. Il attendait.

« Tu penses que je vais te raconter ma pauvre vie de cible en pleurant sur ton épaule ? »

« … »

« Pourquoi tu dis rien ? Tu veux que je m'énerve tout seul ? Que je te déballe tout sur un coup de tête ? »

Il se radossa au mur, résigné devant le silence du sabreur qui, stoïque, ne semblait même pas l'entendre. Sans doute pour l'encourager à parler, avec l'illusion d'une écoute désintéressée.

Nouveau nuage de fumée.

« … des scènes dans le genre … ouais, ça fait un moment que je les vis d'une façon régulière. Sur le Baratie déjà, c'était assez difficile. Mais le vieux schnock et les autres coqs me surveillaient, discrètement ou non.

« A chaque drague, on m'appelait en cuisine. J'enrageais de ne pas être en mesure de les frapper jusqu'au sang, comme j'en avais l'envie, mais Zeff m'engueulait toujours : "Si ces loques s'intéressent à toi, c'est que tu les y invite délibérément ! Alors soit tu passes ta vie à pleurnicher dans les jupons de quelqu'un, avec une bonne garde, soit tu deviens plus fort. Tu dois pouvoir les impressionner d'un coup d'œil, il ne faut même pas qu'ils pensent à te reluquer le xxx ! Et maintenant vire, j'ai une nouvelle commande !"

J'ai choisi l'option 2. Ce vieux schnock est une enflure, mais il avait raison.

J'ai découvert que courtiser une femme était aussi une bonne solution. Si la démonstration ne suffisait pas, c'était mon pied dans la face. » Il rit « Quand j'y pense, c'est bizarre qu'aujourd'hui encore, même en présence de femmes, je me fasse aborder dans une bonne partie des ports où nous faisons escale. Il n'empêche que mes deux déesses sont une bénédiction dans la plupart des cas, leur montrer mon amour éloigne les pervers ! »

Il se tourna soudain vers Zoro avec un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.

« Ça t'es déjà arrivé à toi, de te faire 'aborder' ? »

« … pas vraiment … Par des soldats de la Marine, surtout récemment, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. »

La vision d'une base de la Marine complète à la poursuite de l'épéiste, lui hurlant des mots d'amour fit éclater de rire Sanji.

Oui. Il était beau. C'est pour cette raison que, quoi qu'il fasse, il serait toujours la cible d'admirateurs indésirables. Le bretteur soupira, souriant à son tour.

« Tu dis toujours rien, 'Hard Gay-kun' ? »

Zoro frissonna soudain de dégoût.

« C'est quoi cette conner … »

« Comment, Hard Gay-kun ? Un problème ? »

« Ne m'appelle plus JAMAIS … »

« Hard Ga … »

« TA GUEULE ! »

« Mais quelle violence ! »

… violent, mais viril (ô oui ! ¤ç¤). A moins d'être bourré ou sacrément entreprenant, personne ne devait se risquer à lui faire des avances, ou encore des remarques douteuses. Il impressionnait facilement par son physique, et les femmes se contentaient souvent de l'admirer de loin, quêtant une quelconque attention de sa part. Et il ne s'en rendait même pas compte, ce crétin ! En plus, il était à présent mis à prix, et les femmes du monde entier allaient désormais pouvoir se rincer l'œil sur ses avis de recherche.

Il réalisa que sa cigarette n'était plus qu'un petit bout de cendres calcinées. Il jeta son mégot écrasé contre le mur dans la poubelle et se redressa en s'époussetant légèrement.

« Okay, voilà pour les sentiments blessés. _Shall we go _? »

Le vert acquiesça en soupirant (avec cet éternel demi-sourire qui lui donnait à la fois chaud et envie de se jeter sur lui pour le frapper).

Ils reprirent le matériel laissé au sol et se remirent en route.

Alors qu'ils allaient emprunter l'avenue principale qui menait au pot, ils tombèrent nez-à-nez avec l'obsédé tatoué. Les auras se firent tout de suite hostiles.

« Tu retournes au bordel ma belle ? »

« … excusez-moi, je suis pressé. »

« Allez, sois pas si farouche … »

« Ecoute mon gros : je comprends qu'au vu de ton physique lamentable et de ton idiotie chronique tu sois désespéré, mais ne viens pas te plaindre … » et il se pencha vers lui « … quand je t'aurais défoncé la gueule. »

Il lui envoya un shoot dans la joue, qui suffit à l'envoyer au tapis.

« T'as compris la leçon, l'abruti ? »

« Ou … oui ! Pardon, pitié, je vous jure que je vous laisserais tranquille ! »

« Mouaif. M'enfin, le principal, c'est que t'ais saisi que j'étais pas … »

« Oh ! »

Ils tournèrent tous la tête dans la direction d'où provenait l'exclamation.

Là se tenait la jeune marchande de légumes du matin. Elle contemplait d'un air horrifié l'homme à terre.

« Mais qu'est-ce que … Oh 3 ! Mais vous êtes les clients de ce matin ! Décidemment, on se croise partout, c'est vraiment … »

Elle s'interrompit et ouvrit des yeux ronds. Le tatoué au sol sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. Sanji écarquilla son unique œil visible, et l'épéiste colla définitivement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le baiser dura environ 10 secondes, où chacun des témoins et victimes s'arrêta de respirer. Puis Zoro attrapa le cuisinier estomaqué par le bras et l'entraîna avec lui en lançant un "Adieu !" hâtif et joyeux.

« Alors ils étaient … »

« A quoi ça sert de m'avoir frappé s'il était … »

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Quelques mois plus tard, ils se marièrent, l'homme tatoué (dénommé Boris) ayant retrouvé une vie normale en tant que poterie designer.

Mais laissons ces deux courges pour retrouver les nôtres là où nous les avons laissées.

.

.

.

Qu'il n'y ait aucun malentendu entre nous : même s'il avait Sanji sous le bras, Zoro n'en était pas pour autant plus intelligent, et donc capable de s'orienter. Aussi se retrouvèrent-ils devant une taverne à l'aspect douteux.

« Oï, cook … où est-ce qu'on est ? »

« … »

« Oï ! Ero-cook ? Tu m'entends ? »

« … Hein ? »

Semblant sortir d'un état de choc, le cuisinier jeta un œil hagard autour de lui.

« … mais qu'est-ce qu'on fout ici ? »

« J'en sais rien, c'est pour ça que je te demande par où on peut rentrer au Merry. »

« … par là … »

Pas plus gêné que ça, le sabreur se dirigea d'un pas tranquille dans le sens opposé. Sanji le saisit au col et le retourna.

« Avant que je t'engueule quant à ton sens minable de l'orientation, on peut savoir ce qui t'as pris ? »

« On n'en aurait jamais fini, tu le sais, non ? Fallait bien que je tente quelque chose. Le pire, c'est que ça a marché. »

« C'est pas faux … »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, l'autre s'était déjà élancé dans une ruelle.

« Oï Marimo ! Pas par là ! Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi crétin ! »

* * *

Et foilàà ! Ce n'est pas encore terminé, rassurez-vous !

J'ai reçu pleins de reviews super mignonnes, et à peu près toutes relevaient la fameuse appellation "Otarie frustrée". Merci ! A l'avenir, je vous en trouverais d'autres, et nous aurons la suite de commentaires la plus bizarre du site !

Vous pouvez m'en laissez d'autres, même si elles sont normales !

Bisous à tous et à toutes !

Le prochain chapitre viendra ... selon son bon plaisir. Tâchez de vous armer de courage, je promet d'essayer de faire vite !


	11. Désir 11

... Bon. Un jour, un jour peut être proche, cette histoire sera terminée. M'enfin faut pas trop compter dessus -.-" ... J'ai honte, je suis désolée, et encore plus sachant que ce chapitre et le suivant sont écrit depuis presque cinq mois ... mais si vous saviez tout le temps que ça prend de retaper !

En attendant,_ enjoy the reading_ !

* * *

Avec soulagement, Sanji poussa la porte de la cuisine.

Zoro les avait entrainés en centre-ville, où ils avaient finalement fait des emplettes personnelles durant deux heures, ce qui les fit revenir chargés d'un poids considérable.

Il était tout de même satisfait de ses achats, pour preuve son sourire réjoui. Il brûlait d'enfiler à l'instant même son nouveau costume (un très beau, avec une chemise imprimée d'un kraken).

Zoro, fauché comme à son habitude, s'était fait acheter un Tee-shirt Criminal par le blond. Enfin, le mot plus exact serait certainement « refourguer » (« C'est ça ou une bière. Si tu choisis la deuxième option, je partirais du principe que tu n'aimes pas les vêtements, et tu ressortiras nu de la boutique).

Le bretteur s'endormit contre le mur de la cuisine.

« Le temps que je prenne ma douche, il va pas vouloir sortir … »

Il s'éclipsa donc dans la salle de bain, laissant ronfler l'algue en décomposition à l'instant même où le chauffe-eau s'enclenchait, l'algue en question ouvrit un œil morne.

"Mm ? Ah, c'est l'autre pervers qui prend sa douche".

Zoro se dit que le terme de "pervers" était désormais à reconsidérer, mais le seul souvenir du blond se trémoussant devant Nami et Robin suffit à le faire changer d'avis.

"Comportement à l'origine d'un traumatisme, je veux bien … mais il ne m'a pas l'air spécialement malheureux lorsqu'il est question de femmes (réf : à partir du tome 5, première apparition) ! … Il chante sous la douche ou c'est moi ? … sous la douche … la douche …"

Il chassa cette nouvelle pensée avec un sentiment de honte et une rougeur "Non ! Surtout ne PAS s'imaginer … penser à des choses pas intéressantes … voilà, on a acheté des nouvelles planches, des clous, trois nouveaux maillets et euh … bon après on est rentrés … ah merde ! Pourquoi repenser au baiser maintenant … et puis c'est quoi cette chaleur de dingue ?"

Le bretteur jaillit de la cuisine sur le pont. La température était effectivement montée depuis la nuit précédente. D'un mouvement sec, il attrapa le karcher à bateaux, réduit la pression et s'aspergea copieusement la tête.

« Aaah, ça va mieux … »

L'eau froide était une bénédiction, il se trempa complètement et finit par sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

Sanji s'étonna en reposant la pomme de douche d'entendre encore de l'eau couler. Curieux, il sortit de la salle de bain et laissa sa tête passer par la trappe. Il vit alors Zoro en train d'inonder le pont avec un karcher, profondément endormi.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend encore, à ce con ? »

Il éteignit l'alimentation et jeta le tuyau sur le quai. Par chance, il était intervenu avant que l'eau n'atteigne la cale. L'autre dormait toujours. Sans doute avait-il voulu se rafraîchir, avec cette chaleur étouffante. Le blond leva les yeux. L'épaisse masse de nuages qui obstruait le ciel lui apprit la raison de cette soudaine canicule, ainsi que la météo de la nuit à venir. Il attrapa l'épéiste par le bras, désireux de rejoindre au plus vite l'intérieur du navire. C'est à peu près à cette seconde qu'il réalisa être vêtu d'une seule et courte serviette de bain nouée autour des hanches. Un peu gêné, il regarda aux alentours si quelqu'un l'avait aperçu dans cette tenue. Heureusement, les passants semblaient plus se soucier de l'orage imminent que de sa quasi-nudité. Il traîna donc Zoro dans la cale avec lui, frissonnant car il était complètement imbibé d'eau glacée. "Il fait chaud, O.K. Mais là, t'es bon pour choper la crève"

Ils finirent par s'étaler sur le sol de la cabine. Le sabreur émit un ronflement sonore. Sanji lui jetait une œillade consternée, quand son regard s'arrêta subitement sur son torse. T-shirt blanc trempé = torse très bien moulé (j'aime cette rime …)

Rougissement, détourne la tête. Espère très fort que vert se réveillera pas. Vert se réveille.

« Ooowaaah … qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien …. Mm ? Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici moi ? »

"Ça me rappelle une situation apparente, pensa amèrement le cuisinier. … ! Non, surtout ne pas repenser au baiser ! »

Pour cacher son trouble, Sanji préféra l'engueuler d'entrée.

« C'est parce que, en tant que crétin professionnel, tu … »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous à poil ? »

/PAN/ Love-cook désarçonné et écarlate.

« ! Mais c'est de ta faute si … »

« QUOI ? Je t'ai désapé ? Quand ? »

Le cerveau de Zoro carburait à toute vitesse. Que lui était-il arrivé avant de se retrouver là … ah oui, le Cook avait pris sa douche et … non … il n'avait tout de même pas …

Voyant le teint de l'épéiste virer au cramoisi (qu'est-ce qu'ils rougissent, hein, quand même), jurant affreusement avec sa couleur naturelle, le sens de l'esthétique de Sanji, ainsi que sa raison et ses bonnes manières le poussèrent à éclaircir rapidement la situation.

« Ah … alors c'est ce qui s'est passé … »

« Oui … »

Un lourd silence gêné s'abattit sur la pièce.

Comme deux enfants pris en faute, aucun des deux n'osaient lever la tête, par crainte de croiser le regard de l'autre.

"Faut que je me sorte ces idées du crâne, c'est vraiment …" pensèrent-ils de concert.

"… ridicule."

Leurs regards ne dépassant pas le cou, ils s'attardèrent sur le corps. Tous deux trempés. L'un, admirablement révélé, l'autre presque complètement à l'air. D'un pas hésitant, le cuisinier se détourna pour s'habiller. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne.

C'était la journée qu'il venait de passer qui lui faisait penser d'une façon bizarre, et rien d'autre. Non, c'était impossible, sinon …

"Ah, Mellorines, pourquoi êtes-vous absentes au moment où j'ai le plus besoin de vous et de votre aura féminine ?"

Le sabreur contempla le blond qui s'était arrêté un instant pour réfléchir, peut être à sa tenue, devant l'armoire.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais des envies étranges lui occupaient l'esprit. Il aurait dû les trouver dégoûtantes, et pourtant, pour une raison inconnue, à mesure qu'il y pensait, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait.

"Il me rend dingue."

Nouvel accord inconscient, ces deux là sont vraiment maladroits … et tellement attendrissants.

* * *

Et là vous vous dites "mais c'est super court ! On veut la suite !"

Et moi, pleine de mauvaise foi : "Reviews d'abord ! ;p"


	12. Orage

Next chapter. Enjoy guys, cauz' this time, the rating "M" takes his sens ...

* * *

Un lointain coup de tonnerre s'éternisa au-dessus de l'île. L'orage n'allait pas tarder à éclater.

Dans la cabine, Zoro et Sanji se changeaient, chacun s'efforçant de fixer le mur face à lui. Sanji, plus rapide, ferma enfin son pantalon, guettant un quelconque son du côté de l'épéiste.

Celui-ci avait frissonné quand le blond avait fait glisser la fermeture éclair, alors que le tonnerre ne l'avait même pas surpris. Il entendit le froissement de la chemise que l'autre enfilait.

« … Je vais préparer le dîner … » tenta le cuisinier en commençant à attacher les boutons de nacres.

« …O.K. »

"Ouf ! Il a répondu ! Tout va bien, tout va …"

Il s'interrompit lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le dos nu de Zoro, cherchant maladroitement à se concentrer sur le sol. Le blond lâcha un soupir. Ça ne servait à rien d'essayer d'enfouir le désir en eux, où ils en pâtiraient plus tard.

D'un pas silencieux, il s'approcha du bretteur, qui venait de se saisir de son nouveau t-shirt.

Il l'appela doucement.

« Oï, Zoro … »

« Mm ? Qu'est-ce que tu v… ! »

Les lèvres venues rencontrer les siennes l'empêchèrent de poursuivre. Mais le baiser, s'il pensa s'y soustraire les premières secondes, fut comme un soulagement. Une journée à jouer au chat et à la souris, et un sacré bout de temps de cohabitation journalière mouvementée. Il lâcha le t-shirt au sol pour entourer la taille de Sanji.

Durant plusieurs minutes, ils restèrent ainsi, collé l'un à l'autre, alors que sur le pont le tapotement régulier de la pluie commençait à se faire entendre. Ce tapotement s'accéléra pour muer peu à peu en un bruit sourd. La ville était noyée d'eau, claquant et rebondissant sur ses toits.

Cette délicieuse sensation que l'on éprouve quand, enfermé chez soi, on sait la pluie et le froid s'échiner contre nos murs, alors que l'on est au chaud, confortablement installé dans la pénombre … les mains allaient et venaient, caressaient ici, s'attardaient là … la chemise de Sanji était entrouverte, les doigts de l'épéiste couraient sur la peau chaude du buste de Sanji, tandis que ceux du blond suivaient le dénivelé des muscles dorsaux de Zoro.

Leurs lèvres ne pouvaient supporter une trop longue séparation, irrémédiablement attirées, leur respiration était désordonnée, troublée par leur souffle qui ne faisait plus qu'un … ils s'abandonnaient l'un à l'autre.

« Haa … haa … Dis, Cook … »

« Haa … Urusei, baka-Marimo … »

Il fit doucement glisser sa main sur son ventre, coulant vers son membre tendu par l'excitation. Au lieu de réagir violemment, Zoro regarda le visage de Sanji alors que celui-ci glissait sa main dans son boxer. Les douces pressions cotre son sexe lui arrachèrent un soupir.

Ce petit son, ce souffle bref, qui venait réchauffer son cou, le cuisinier le connaissait. Vivre avec ses nakamas au quotidien menait un jour ou l'autre à tout savoir de leur intimité. Les réactions de l'épéiste lorsqu'il se touchait, Sanji les connaissait étouffées, surprises un soir, à travers le mur. A présent, c'était lui qui tirait ces délicieux soupirs des lèvres de ce tas de muscle borné. Une intense satisfaction d'une origine inconnue s'emparait de lui, ses yeux étaient plongés dans ceux du bretteur.

Juste après avoir capté le sourire qu'avait affiché le blond, Zoro se sentit dans le devoir vis-à-vis du bûshido de, pour conserver son honneur, s'occuper les mains, lui-aussi.

Le cuisinier écarquilla les yeux sous l'attaque. Sa vue se brouilla quelques secondes. Jamais il n'avait envisagé ça … comme ça. Après s'en être protégé toute sa vie, il cédait aujourd'hui à un homme. Il s'accrocha à l'épaule de Zoro. De la façon dont le bretteur contentait son désir, il n'en avait jamais entendu que des bruits, il découvrait avec un mélange d'appréhension et de plaisir les allers-retours lascifs qu'il exerçait pour lui. Il abandonna un instant le boxer de l'autre, haletant.

Le dernier mouvement de l'épéiste et son baiser le firent se répandre sur sa main dans un gémissement. Sanji se mordit la lèvre et enfouit sa tête dans le cou du sabreur.

« Alors … qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ? »

Le blond releva les yeux vers le visage de Zoro. Dieu, qu'il était beau. Que sa voix était chaude et profonde. Son sourire à faire fondre. Et son regard …

« Pervers. »

Le rictus du bretteur s'élargit. Sans parler, il lâchait un grand « Oui ! »

Bien. Il allait vite déchanter. C'est vrai que sa manière de faire était … efficace. "Mais attends un peu de goûter à mes techniques imparable …"

Il embrassa innocemment l'épéiste. Doucement, tout doucement, pendant ce temps-là, sa main glissait le long de sa poitrine. Elle caressa un instant les abdominaux, et atteint finalement l'objectif visé avec succès. Il commença à bouger. C'était tout-de-même une sensation étrange, mais pas désagréable. Il avait vu des ***** durant sa vie, comme tout homme qui se respecte, à commencer par la sienne d'ailleurs. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était à un autre qu'il donnait du plaisir, tout comme il le faisait pour lui-même.

De son côté Zoro ne se posait pas beaucoup de questions. Il assumait tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire, mais, en cet instant précis, il n'en était plus si sûr …

Sanji ne s'attardait jamais à quelque endroit que ce soit. De temps à autres, il entourait de toute sa main pour un coup bref, puis laissait un doigt parcourir la chair lentement. Il jouait, il titillait. Sauf que le mot "titiller" et le nom "Zoro" ne faisaient pas bon ménage. S'il continuait, il allait …

« Zoro … »

« … quoi ? »

Le blond s'approcha de son oreille droite. Il passa sa langue en-dessous, puis saisit délicatement le lobe entre ses dents.

Nouveau soupir. Les mouvements de la main s'étaient accélérés. Sanji, sur sa nuque, glissait ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

L'épéiste ne savait pas si le mot torture pouvait être adapté.

Enfin, la jouissance libératrice vint, et chacun se laissa aller sur l'épaule de l'autre.

« … y'a pas des mouchoirs dans le coin ? »

« Laisse, y'a mon tee-shirt par-terre. »

« ! Tu vas quand même pas … »

Ah si. Blasé, le cuisinier essuya à son tour sa main dans le vêtement qu'il avait acheté au sabreur quelques heures auparavant. Ce serait pas à lui de le laver.

Un gargouillement monta en crescendo.

« … je crois que j'ai faim. »

« … »

Sanji éclata de rire et referma sa chemise.

« Habille-toi, on y va. Si t'as encore faim après ce que je vais te concocter, je quitterais l'équipage ! »

« Tu ne veux pas plutôt me proposer … un dessert ? » lui murmura-t-il en lui passant une main.

« Pervers. » lança le blond en se dégageant.

Mais lorsqu'ils s'engouffrèrent sous la pluie battante, il lui glissa dans un souffle :

« De quelle manière souhaitez-vous déguster ? »

* * *

... Wiiii ? Comment ? Encore ? Bah patientez mes chéris ^^ ¤ !

Si vous trouvez le temps long, l'option review est à votre portée ... A la prochaine, merci de rester gentils avec moi et de m'encourager, je ne vous mérite pas ! Bonnes vacances à tous et à toutes !


End file.
